This is gonna be fun!
by Super Crazy
Summary: After hearing about the Renegade, Flynn contacts an old friend. Now this is gonna be intresting. I suck at summaries, sorry. My first Fanfic, please read. R & R! A Tron-Upriseing Fanfic
1. Chapter 1:Old friends and annoying Flynn

**Hi there fan fiction readers and welcome to my Fanfic. **

**So this is my first Fanfic (I gave up on the other one).First off thanks for reading my Fanfic, but I warn you my grammar isn't the best and so is my spelling. English is my second additional language. And last but not least I've been looking for someone to Beta me. If you're interested please PM me.**

**Now for the disclaimers: This contains my OC Shadow (A.k.a Shannon) and I have full owning rights on her and anything related. I do not own Tron-uprising or any thing related.**

**Chapter 1: This is going to be fun.**

**Flynn's hideout…**

Quorra entered the room. She had just discovered something unbelievable and if this was true it would mean that there's hope for them yet. Flynn was seated on a big white pillow in the middle of the room, meditating like he always did. "Flynn."

"Welcome back Quorra. I'm glad you're safe."

"So am I. I've brought news, good news."

"Good, that's good." Quorra walked over to her savor and took a seat.

"There are some new… rumors spreading about a rebel in Argon city. They call him the renegade, but the others believe that he's…" Quorra stopped in mid sentence and Flynn opened his eyes to look at her. "That he's what , Quorra."

"They think that he might be… Tron"

Flynn's eyes widened. "And you believe this?"

She hesitated but answered him. "I'm starting to, yes." Flynn's eyes showed a glimmer of hope. He jumped up, moving faster than she had seen him move in years. He quickly made his way to his room. Quorra having nowhere else to go decided to follow her creator. Once inside, Flynn opened a drawer on the far side of the room and started looking for something.

"Uh…Flynn, what are you doing?" Flynn pulled out a small black wooden box.

"Quorra, do you remember the story about the girl named Shadow?" Quorra thought for a moment.

"Oh yes, she's the one who gave her live to save her world…"

"…and in return became the planet itself." Flynn finished for her.

"She's also the one who messes with you." Quorra laughed and Flynn's smile dropped at the thought of his last encounter with the alien spirit. Even though she messed with him a lot, he did like shadow. She was just hard to control. Quorra on the other hand, has never met the infamous being, but she had always loved listening to Flynn's stories of her.

"You're hilarious, thanks for bringing it up. Anyway, if there's one person who can find and help Tron, it's Shannon (A.k.a. Shadow)."

Quorra was shocked. "You're going to call her?" With a depressive sigh he nodded.

"How?" Flynn grinned. "That's the beauty of it."

Flynn opened the box and took out its contents. Quorra stared at the object. It was an amulet. It had a beautiful silver and black chain and on the end was a beautiful crystal*. Quorra had read about these before but this one was different. It didn't have any particular color really, there were so many, some where even colors she had never seen before in her entire life. What intrigued her most was the image inside the crystal, millions of small lights all drifting in a dark void, in a spiral. It was actually quite beautiful.

Quorra was snapped out of her trance when Flynn spoke "It's called a galaxy."

"What?"

"The thing inside the crystal." Quorra looked at it with mixed emotions of confusion and wonder.

"This is a galaxy? I thought it would be bigger."

"No man, that's just an image of our galaxy. It's not really in there." Flynn laughed.

"But it's moving!" she sounded almost distressed.

"That's because you're seeing it as it is now."

"Oh." She nodded in understanding.

"Now, how does this thing work again? Oh yes!" Flynn took the crystal and twisted it in its base. In seconds, as Flynn calls them, the whole room lit up in a blinding light, emitting from the crystal. Fortunately it disappeared just as fast as it came.

Quorra looked up to see if Flynn was alright, but in stead all she could see was small black dots. She rubbed her eyes and opened them again. The dots where now fading away. She was relieved to see Flynn was recovering too.

"So, what now?"

"We wait…"

**On a far away planet, Terra-Gleasa…**

A girl looking no older than seventeen was fighting off two monstrous creatures. This girl's name was Shannon, but most people called her Shadow, for lots of different reasons. And then again there was the saying of 'never judge a book by it's cover'. She is actually tree hundred and seventeen years old, not to mention that she was also the very planet she's standing on. But that's not what's important right now.

"Oh, so you don't like that, now do you! Then come and get me you overgrown slime buckets!"

One of the Beasts snarled and snapped at her, but she dodged and kicked it in the jaw, successfully throwing the other one with one of her dual blades, in the process. She made a back flip in order to avoid another attack from the first Beast. It snapped at her again. Using her telekinesis she retrieved her other blade from the other beast, jumped onto the monster's head, trusted her blades into its skull and started to run down its back, cutting it all the way down. All of this happened in a few seconds. The Beast shrieked in pain and rage, but fortunately couldn't find its feet, it was way too dizzy.

But the fight wasn't over yet. The beast she threw with her blade earlier was getting to its feet. Shannon growled, she wanted this to end **now! **

"Time to end this." She summoned her power that she had buried deep inside her. Small lights all around her body started to light up like they some times did at night. Her glowing aqua blue eyes turned neon green. She could feel the breath of the planet, her breath.

The beast charged at her with lightning speed. She threw her hands up and the vines of the trees around them came to life. They grabbed the enraged beast and restrained it. A terrifying cry was heard from above, but it didn't come from beast. Shannon looked to the sky seeing in infra-red vision (the planet's point of view), a black spot was visible.

As it quickly neared its target it became clear that the creature was an uninfected black dragon. The beast cried in terror, seeing with its soulless eyes its imminent doom. The beast made a futile attempt to escape, but it was too late. The dragon swooped down on its pray, snatched the beast of the ground and flew off. It made a cry of thanks.

"Pleasure!"

Shannon returned to normal, smiling at her triumph. She looked at her progress. There was the one Beast that she took down earlier, the other one that's being carried of by a black dragon and then there was the one that's too dizzy to fight on. _Looks like my job is done._

"Mmm, I give it a five out of ten? What do you think?" She asked her unseen companion.

A small sound came from her utility belt. She looked down to see her little scaly friend pop out of her bag. It was a small dragon best known as a Royal leaf dragon for the simple fact that they where only a little bigger than a leaf, had green scales and their wings looked like leaves. He made a few small chirping/growling noises in reply.

"Yeah, I think so too." That's when she felt a familiar cold burning sensation in her arm. She didn't even bother to look. She knew that her 'birthmark' was glowing in a brilliant white. Her eyes, once again, changed color, but this time it was a cloudy white. She gazed at all the demotions checking each one before finding the one she was looking for.

"Looks like Flynny needs some help. Want to go and visit an old friend?" her eyes returned back to normal. The leaf dragon made a squeak of joy. And Shannon grinned…

_"This is going to be fun…"_

-**The Grid, Argon city… **

Shannon stood on the side of a large hill, right on the outskirts of the once mighty city of Argon. She watched how Tesler's guards, or Reds as she liked to call them, patrolled the streets, looking for any potential victims for the next grid games.

_"So what's first?"_ She heard Flynn's aging voice through the intercom of the ear piece.

Shannon in a crouching position, spots a Grid train in the distance, heading towards the coliseum. Eyes never leaving the train, she responded.

"I find out about all of Tron's whereabouts, along with any information on where he might be, but first…"

She gave a quick glance at the deadly cliff directly in front of her, a mischievous grin spreading over her face. Now, if you knew her and were her 'victim' you'd start running for your life and dignity, but if you weren't you'd go and get a camera, cause if there was one thing Shannon always had, it was that she always had a trick up her sleeve.

"…I'm gonna have some fun." She took a few steps back. _"Oh crud."_

In a split-second Shannon rocketed forward…

The Ground was rushing up at them at a few hundred miles an hour. Flynn's screams of terror could be heard on the other side of the intercom.

And all Shannon could do was laugh and push her arms tighter against her body in order to fall faster. In her head, it was payback for the long and boring debriefing on her mission. Plus, it's fun. She did like Quorra though, she was cool.

Unfortunately and much to her dismay she finally reached the ground. She enjoyed her last few seconds of free falling before wiping out her two stark black wings* in order to escape from her not-so-immanent doom. And Flynn, well…

_"DAMN IT SHADOW, DO YOU MAKE IT A HABIT TO GIVE ME HARTATTACKS!*"_

"Why yes. Thanks for noticing."

_"I'm serious man! You could have died! _

"Sorry, been there, done that."

Only some irritated mumbling was heard containing something along the lines of 'never ask already dead teenage aliens for help' and some thing about flying.

As Flynn continued with his mumbling she started drifting off into her thoughts.

She had so many names, names like Shannon Berman, the strange seventeen year old Orphan, found in the woods, suffering from amnesia or A'kea, the last of the rarest and most powerful creatures in the universe. Even though all of them sounded like completely different people they always belonged to only one person.

But of all of them, none is more feared or respected than Shadow, a naturally born assassin* and the last hope for Terra-Gleasa, a planet that was pulled into war, a fight for survival, she gave her live to save it and as a result ended up becoming it herself.

She didn't like thinking of the power that she had stored inside of her.

The fact that she was actually a planet, a single soul in control of two bodies used to bother her, but not any more. Accepting it was the biggest step that she had to take to start with her new life.

Not much time had passed in the real world these last few hundred years so she still saw her friends, but unfortunately time traveling takes a lot of energy and she can't do it more than once a month back and forth, unless she wants her second death wish. If she could she would've seen them everyday.

Why Flynn always liked to call her by her Assassin name every time she messed with him however, was a mystery. Her unnecessary thoughts came to a halt when another yelp was heard from Flynn. She soon realized that she had sped up.

_ "Shadow, not so fast!"_

She rolled her eyes. "You wine too much."

The train was now in full view. She slightly closed her wings resulting in her quickly diving towards the train. Extending her wings to their full five feet wingspan, Shannon flawlessly landed on the roof. There was a strange cracking sound as her wings retracted back into her back.

"Now that wasn't that bad, was it?"

_"Whatever man, just put on your suit"_

"Fine, A.I.* access code 7594 grid suit."

"Affirmative, access code accepted." A female voice responded

Her usual, leather jacket, black jeans, white top and black combat boots tuned into a black suit with neon blue circuitry. Not too much light, perfect for stealth.

She carefully studied the suit. Noticing that the suit included a black parka along with her dual blades and other weapons.

"Nice upgrades to the suit Flynn, I especially like my weapons."

Shannon decided to tie her pitch black hair that reached all the way down to her waist, into a pony tail, so that it wouldn't get in the way.

She also put on the hood of her parka in order to conceal her identity.

_"No problem."_

Unfortunately, the conversation didn't last long when Shadow's enhanced hearing picked something up. She closed her eyes, letting her instincts take over. An evil smile crept over her face. There was at least two guards and by the sound of it their coming right at her. The second one is not far behind the other. First one was a rooky and was already nervous, but dedicated.

"Finally,"

She reopened her eyes revealing her beautiful glowing aqua blue eyes. They almost looked wolf like.

"…, something to beat up."

A muffled 'watch this' came from the ear piece before the tiny micro camera detached itself in order to see the fight better. She mentally rolled her eyes but understood. There's really nothing cooler than watching a natural assassin doing the thing they know best.

The first Red came at Shadow with lighting speed, light disk aiming for her head, but she ducked resulting in him falling behind her. The other one soon follows in suit, this time aiming at her chest. _Big mistake_.

In one fluid motion, she grabbed his arm, elbowed him in the face and then struck him in the hart, in seconds little pieces of data were spreading all across the roof.

Shannon smiled briefly at her victory before tuning to the other one. He hasn't even bothered to get up. He was clearly in shock.

The user grinned. "Boo."

In one not-so-fluid motion the program was back on his feet, running for his life.

Her evil smile returned. Oh, how she loved messing with people.

_"You can now successfully say that you broke his hart."_

Shannon chuckled at Flynn's comment, but her smile disappeared when she saw the rest of the grid train turning over.

"Shit"

**Not much of a cliffy, I know but it was all I could think of so I apologize. Anyway please tell me if you liked it, if you have a question or even an idea, any thing. I'm writing this as I go and I need at least five reviews if that's not too much, is it? **

** Oh Yeah and please tell me if you like Shannon. I'm trying to write a book about her and I want to know if any one likes her (beside my family).**

**_1* ) An Aurora crystal can be used as a beacon, a device to make the invisible visible or to make the wearer invisible. They can only be made by a shadow._**

**_2*) The wolves on Terra-Gleasa are called Raptor wolves and has wings. (You will find out about the rest later. _**

**_3*) She messes with him a LOT. _**

**_4*) A naturally born assassin is a creature that is born knowing all the things an Assassin knows and learns. They are excellent killers and very good at stealth. Shannon is the last one of her species. _**

**_5*) A.I . is Shannon's supercomputer that's disguised as a bracelet _**

**One other thing, I need a name for the leaf dragon. I was thinking scales or something, any suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review, even if it's just to be nice. **

**Chow!**


	2. Chapter 3: The Mecanics

**I'm back! For those who where wondering, I still haven't heard from my friend, but I'm sure she's fine, the Lord can't fail me yet! For those who favorited, followed and reviewed your awesome thank you so much! It really means a lot to me, my sister once wrote her first Fanfic, it didn't end well. No one liked it and the few who did didn't do anything. Her first review was a flame and since I helped her with the story it broke my hart. She gave up on her obsession with young justice and went with Slugterra and I was broken down. I had writers block or was too afraid to write again, fearing another fail. But life is hard some times and not always fair so I got back up and tried again so thanks a lot guys. I still need a name for the dragon thingy feel free to vote on my profile. Please send me any suggestions I'm running out of ideas, fast.**

**Disclaimer: Wouldn't I do this on the show if I owned it? I do own Shannon and anything related! **

**PS. To my new beta: Thanks once again for checking everything for me. Your awesome too! And yes I am a dreamer. **

**Chapter two: The mechanics**

In the blink of an eye her car turned. On pure instinct Shannon whipped out her dual blades and trusted them into the side of the train. A few muffled yelps could be heard from inside of the car confirming her suspicions on 'live-cargo'.

Her blades sliced downward trough the cold metal before coming to a sudden halt. But thanks to momentum, she was thrown to the side of a building.

When she reached it she used her alien strength to jump back onto the train, easily landing on its roof.

"Time to end this joy ride. Flynn," she pulled out her disk and pinpointed her target.

", this disk, it's kind of like a Frisbee, right?"

_"Yeah."_

"That's all I needed to hear." She threw it, guiding it with her telekinesis. It hit its target perfectly, the clutches that held the other cars to the engine was now in pieces. The train slowly came to a halt.

-Shannon's prov -

Moments later I was using my disk to open one of the cars. It's quite a handy little thing if I do say so myself.

I still haven't fetched my dual blades, so they where still jutting out of the side of the car. When the car opened there were a few unforced gasps.

"Go."

They hesitated at first, but did as they where told. I went to do the same with the other cars. I wonder if they where expecting me to be Tron? I guess I'll never know.

I approached the last car in deep thought. Why didn't Tesler assign more guards here? Doesn't Tron attack the trains? I opened the last car the same way I did with the others, but instead of more terrified programs I was greeted by a red. I mentally cursed myself for drifting off again. I'm losing my edge.

The program came at me moving fast and expertly. I did a round house kick and made back a flip, expertly landing on my hands. I did a twirling maneuver and kicked him off of his feet, a move that I loved to do.

Punching is definitely not nearly as effective or as lethal as kicking. If I punched him it would have given him an opening to strike, where he has the advantage in brute strength. This way there is no openings for him to fight back and I can use my agility to dodge and kick. It wasn't long before he was out cold. Peace of cake.

I stood up from my crouch position and looked up to view my surroundings.

There was programs every where, in each direction, staring at me. I rolled my eyes. Typical, just typical, this happens every time when there's a crowd. I beat a guy up or do something 'impossible', they stare at me, ask questions, I get shot at, beat another bunch of guys up and then I leave. Besides my motto is that NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE and I am pretty sure that I've proved that quite well. Only thing different here Is that some psychotic government agency isn't trying to hunt me down and shoot me. I wonder if they miss me I sure do 'miss' being shot at.

I looked behind me. There was an untouched wall next to the train. I grinned. If they aren't going to move, I'll just move myself. I turned and started to run towards the wall, but not stopping when I reached it. I ran up the wall and did a back flip, leaping right over the crowd and landing in a crouch position behind them.

Hay, when you occasionally hang out in New-York with gangs and street dancers, you pick up a few things. I know what you're thinking, "oh she must be a terrible person to be hanging out with THEM". But you know what I like them; sure some of them are bad but not all of them. Some is just kids and people looking for a home and the place where they belong. They don't care who or what you are if you treat them right they will see you as family. There was some murmuring behind me.

I walked towards the car where my blades were. I noticed that a few programs were still following I, curious on what I was doing now, Figures.

There where two young male programs examining the blades, trying to figure out what they are, but too afraid to touch them. I was standing a few feet behind them. I used my telekinesis to pull the blades out.

The programs gasped and dodged when the blades suddenly ripped out of the steel and quickly flew to their master. I caught them, twirled them and placed them back on the sheath on my back, just like I had done a thousand times before. I heard a muffled 'show off' from the ear piece. I ignored his comment and started to make my escape jumping on top of the train. Noticing this, a program stopped me.

"Wait!"

I, in a crouching position, looked back at the program.

"Who are you?"

The rest of them were now staring at me too. I guess they are wondering the same. Well at least its assuring me that they can't see me face.

"A friend."**(I know, I know crappy but I couldn't think of something else to put there. I'm sorry.)**

-Shannon's prov-

*Sh'a (pronounced She-ah) would have loved this place, large open spaces to fly, lots of technology and more strange Frisbee weapons. After rescuing the programs , I set to the streets, hoping to find a nice place to settle for the night.

It all looked so perfect, like nothing is wrong in this place, but I knew that was a very big lie. I recently changed my suit to a much more normal looking suit, hiding my parka and weapons in a pocket dimension. I was hoping to pass off as just another normal program to avoid more fights. I have no problem in defending my self and others, but immortals get tried too. Besides I haven't slept in two days anyway and fighting isn't helping the concept.

I haven't heard from Flynn in a while so I guessed he turned in for the night as well.

Looks like I'm on my own now. I was exiting an ally when I heard a faint shriek in the distance. Without hesitation I took off running at my top speed of four hundred miles an hour. In seconds I was at the scene of the crime.

There were two Reds trying to restrain two other programs. The first one was a girl with turquoise hair and white and yellow circuitry. The next was a guy with brown hair and white and green circuitry.

"Let me go!" She protested successfully kicking the Red in the knee. I like this girl already. He made an 'oomph' sound but didn't let go. Oh well, so much for not fighting for the rest of the mili-cycle.

"Yeah, we did nothing wrong!"

That's when I decided to make my presence known. "Hey, dirt bags!"

The startled programs franticly looked around for the source of the sound.

"…Surprise!" I jumped down from the crate I was standing on, landing on one of the red's shoulders and trusting my disk between his shoulder blades, resulting in him becoming a pile of data. The girl who was being held by him ran out of the way before I threw my disk at the other one, him ending up the same way as his colleague did.

The two rescues stared at me in shock, but it was the girl who recovered first.

"That was AWESOME! Thank you so much!"

I smiled, she reminds me of someone I know back on Earth. "No Problem." I looked back at the guy. He shook his head, finally snapping out of his trance.

"How did you do that?" he stuttered, the girl then looked back at me looking a little suspicious. "Yeah the only person I've ever seen doing that was Tron." Mmm, so she had seen him.

"Practice", technically it wasn't lying. I do practice fighting or I did. Oh well.

"Cool, what's your name anyway?" she asked, dropping all suspicions. I decided to go with the flow as Flynn would say and used my assassin name.

"Name's Shadow." she bought it, but her friend not so much.

"That's a strange name for a program…"The girl punched him in the arm and a loud 'ouch' was heard.

"Show some manners you bit brain, she just saved our lives!" She turned back to me. "I apologize for my friend, he's always suspicious."

"I don't blame him."

"I'm Mara by the way and this is Zed."

**Me: I know its short but I had a family thing and a ton of homework so yeah.**

**Shannon: Lair! You just had math and science. **

**Me: I had home economics too! Besides I haven't seen my friends in what, a year!**

**Flynn: You saw them two weeks ago!**

**Me: *throws him with his pillow***

**Shannon: *laughs her head off* that was classic *gets hit by another pillow and glares at thrower***

**Flynn: Oh damn *takes off screaming***

**Me: well while those two is tearing each other apart…**

**1*) A good friend of Shannon from her planet. She is also an Avian (pronounced A-ne-morph-ik) Anemorphic (human like species with wings) and a big techno-geek. Shannon also has Anemorphic powers due to being a Shadow but she's a Lupine Anemorphic (She can change into a wolf from her planet and sometimes one from earth.)**

**Please review!**

**Hasta la vista amigos! **


	3. Help

**Hay guys, I'm afraid to say this but I don't think I will be able to update or read anymore. As you know I'm from South-Africa what you probably don't know is that it's falling apart. Our country is ruled by a black man named Zuma and sadly the Blacks isn't the smartest of the batch. We have entrusted them with ruling our land and in the process they ended up ruining it. I don't hate all of them I just don't like what they have done. I've gotten word today that our small town's electricity is going to be shut down because the blacks used all the money we paid for it, for parties and their own personal gain. Not long before the water will be shut down completely (not that you can drink it anyway). Now we have to suffer. Our schools are probably going to close because all our work is stored on computers, millions of people are going to die because hospitals will close, people will end up on the street because their businesses won't be able to function (I'm probably one of those) and nobody will be able to go anywhere because we wont be able to get gas. Today is last day with technology so good bye and if we don't die too, I'll see you maybe. _PLEASE TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS! HELP US BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE._**

**Goodbye…**

**PS: It's not just in our town it's already happened in other towns, they are now either dead zones or falling apart. YOU can help! If the world finds out what is happening here you can make a stand. (Unlike in America the president can stay _as long as he likes_.) _If it doesn't happen I'll post the next chapter so keep an eye._**


End file.
